halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rank Structure (Necros)
United Nations Space Command The ranks of the UNSC are the same as those used during the Human-Covenant War. Note that the UNSC Army UNSC Navy UNSC Air Force UNSC Marine Corps United Sangheili Republic Civilian USR Army USR Navy USR Air Force USR Special Forces Unggoy Protectorate/Unggoy Defense Force Lekgolo Protectorate San'Shyuum Protectorate Jiralhanae Kingdoms Machina Federation Navy *Junior Ship Commander Grade 1 (gunboat/corvette) *Ship Commander Grade 2 (frigate) *Ship Commander Grade 3 (destroyer) *Executor Commander Grade 1 (stealth ship) *Executor Commander Grade 2 *Executor Commander Grade 3 *Veteran Commander Grade 1 (Cruiser) *Veteran Commander Grade 2 (Carrier) *Veteran Commander Grade 3 (Heavy Cruiser) *Fleet Commander Grade 1 (Super Carrier) *Fleet Commander Grade 2 (Battleship) *Fleet Commander Grade 3 (Dreadnought) Air Force *Pilot Grade 1 *Pilot Grade 2 *Pilot Grade 3 *Veteran Grade 1 *Veteran Grade 2 *Veteran Grade 3 *Wing Commander Grade 1 *Wing Commander Grade 2 *Wing Commander Grade 3 Plainsfier Clans *Warrior: Private *Dragoon: Sergeant *Myrmidon (Prefix): Special forces *Trygon:Specialist *Bahamut: Sergeant Major *Wyvern: Lieutenant *Tiamat: Captain *Tyrant: Major *Kaiser: Colonel *Patriarch/Matriarch: General/tribe leader Vorenus Imperium *Legionnaire (private) *Second Legionnaire (Lance Corporal) *First Legionnaire (Corporal) *Warrant Officer (Sergeant) *Second Warrant Officer (staff sergeant) *Third Warrant Officer (Gunnery Sergeant) *Fourth Warrant Officer (master Sergeant) *Under Officer (sergeant major) *Junior Officer *Senior Officer *Principal (captain) *Commandant (major) *Force Commander (Lieutenant Colonel) *Senior Commander (colonel) *Chief Commander (brigadier) *Marshall (major general) *Second Marshall (lieutenant general) *First Marshall (general) *Chief Marshall Vanguards *Vanguard Officer *Vanguard Constable *Vanguard Superior *Vanguard Commander *Vanguard Judge *Vanguard Magistrate Kig-Yar Regime The lowest rank in the Kig-Yar military is the Kig-Yar Minor: armed with Plasma Pistols and blue Light Point Defense Gauntlets, they have little skill and work in large groups. Kig-Yar Majors are slightly more skilled and lead groups of Minors; they are armed with Plasma Rifles and orange Medium Point Defense Gauntlets. These brigades of Majors and Minors are then led by the Kig-Yar Ultras, who wield Needlers and red Heavy Point Defense Gauntlets, as well as at times using Needler Shotguns, Plasma Assaulters, or Carbines. Four specialist ranks exist within the Kig-Yar Pirates ranks: all are equal in rank, ranking above Majors yet under Ultras. The first is the Kig-Yar Ranger, operating with a Type-1C Movement System known as the Pegasus and usually wielding a Plasma Rifle or Needler, yet lack any form of energy shielding. The second group are the Kig-Yar Snipers, who wield Beam Rifles and also lack energy shields, relying instead on their own stealth abilities. The third group, the Kig-Yar Assassins, rely completely on stealth and silence, avoiding detection to quickly and effectively eliminate key groups or figures of the enemy opposition. The final division is the Kig-Yar Bombardiers, heavy troopers meant to assault large groups, vehicles or bases: armed with Energy Shells and Bombardier Harnesses, they also usually carry heavy weapons. The two ranks of command over field operations for the Pirates are Kig-Yar Captains and Kig-Yar Ship Masters; the Captains deal with ground operations while the Ship Masters deal with space missions. The two are equal in rank and experience, and are equally equipped as well, at times leading to confrontations: they usually carry a green Super Heavy Point Defense Gauntlet and two Plasma Rifles or Needlers, as well as a Carbine many times. Captains and Ship Masters are only out ranked by Black Claw members and the Kig-Yar Commander, whom they answer directly to. The Black Claw is a group of elite guards for the Kig-Yar Commander Dekd Nok; trained from near-birth in the advanced ways of war, defense, stealth and torture, they are the ultimate warriors of the Kig-Yar, second only to Dekd Nok. The Kig-Yar Commander is the ultimate commander of all Kig-Yar Pirate forces, a rank held by only one person at a time. This rank was created by Kred Vek as he led the revolt against the Covenant Loyalists, and was taken by Dekd Nok used he reunified all the clans after Kred Vek's assassination. Yanme'e Hives Category:Ranks